Watching
by Becky4
Summary: A not so casual observer, watches some rather amourous goings on, atop of a very distinctive Metropolis rooftop. Chloe/our favourite superhero. slight clark/lois.


I hadn't realised he was back in the Metropolis, obviously flying below the radar was called for tonight

**The watcher**

Title: The Watcher

Paring: Chloe/one of our favourite superhero's . Slight Clark/Lois

Rating:K+

Summary: A not so casual observer, watches some rather amourous goings on, atop of a very distinctive Metropolis rooftop.

Authers note: I used a similar premise years ago in my first smallville story and I have due to a rather distinctly slow radio acting class returned to it once again. Comments and critique are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

I hadn't realised he was in Metropolis, obviously flying below the radar was called for tonight. My curiosity was piqued, it was, so far a slow night; and a superhero needed something to occupy his time. It wasn't like I was a stalker or anything, it's perfectly resonable that I should observe...from a distance, he could after all at any time need my assistance. This had nothing to do with the betting pool some people had started concerning which lady was now occupiying his spare time. After all, secrets as I have found out from an early age, had the often unfortunate liklyhood of being found out. Especially if one was a member of a small close knit community like a town, or band of crime fighters searching for justice.

I certainly had no thought about winning the pool, I was just looking out for a collegue, a friend, a commrade, or in Bart's words; a fellow amigo.

It also had nothing to do with the fact that I felt he should check in with me everytime he oporated in this city, but it is nice however, to know what's going on, in, what I have come to consider as my patch. Perhaps certain rodent loving inderviduals were rubbing off onto me more than I would like! I wasn't generally territorial, no, I left that to certain other, shall we say, more morose members of the league. Not that _his_ attitude would ever stop me from venturing into that particular city if I felt it was warranted!

A click and whistle distract me from my thoughts, and I return to observing the crime fighters current preparations. From his actions I can only assume he is imminently mobilising himself to leave the ally we both seem to now occupy. Something I couldn't fault him on, it absolutely stinks down here, ironically named Summer Passage it was certainly not my preferred choice for a quick changing room. This was the first time I had encountered a friend doing the exact same thing, I was now delaying myself from doing. Sometimes, however, necessity arose and I found myself as I do now, about to switch suits and continue on inside the building. Deadlines were not to be ignored in my line of work, certainly not with an editor or a partner like mine!

Clad in leather, the whisper of wind and the brittle sound of hydraulics raise with almost lightning speed to deposit its cargo on the lip of the uppermost windowsill. Limbering over the protrusion I watch as he retreats from my sight. Sensing the nudge of curiosity I silently slink up behind the rotating globe that emerges from the buildings rooftop.

It's the heartbeat that I recognise in the first instance, with those closest to me it is all I need to locate them. A very useful attribute, when you have friends that get themselves into as many awkward, difficult and in some case humiliatingly hilarious situations as I have. The latter would, if I was of a different nature, mean a had a strong armoury of blackmail ammunition against my closest, and not so close acquaintances.

Next, I hear heels clinking across the concrete firm surface, not that I needed affirmation that there were now three people occupying the area. Her scent though similar to her cousins is invariably individually and to the other occupant of the area irresistibly; Chloe Sullivan.

Irresistibly?

Well from their current employment it's not only data exchange they are occupied in!

A grown man could be drawn to blush at the ministrations the two were presently engaging in.

Or, as the now more mature and post adolescent Bart would say, "W_hile I looooove the lovage, and would have in my younger days wanted to stay, and you know, watch, could you please, for everyone's sanity and peace of mind, just get a room people!" _It's not strange that I seem to know the precise words that young man would utter, he was unofficially, and in every way that mattered my brother. I like to think that I have rubbed off on him just a little bit over the years.

With appallingly, disgustingly, atrociously, and rapt eyes I cannot seem to peel away I view the pair. Leather against soft cotton, a jacket now lying not across her small shoulders but on the hard ground beneath his feet. Hers meanwhile where wrapped around his waist, her hands staked their claim on his form and her lips... well, it was at this point I looked away.

Although I often observe the vulgarities and particularities of human nature, and have over time begun to feel a little more comfortable with that fact. The weigh of lost privacy still presses upon me. Something, which, I have often had to push to one side, I now feel the dull edge of ill comfort. This is too personal, too intimate a moment to be overlooked by even someone known to the currently courting couple. It seems however, that even I, whom in the general consensus of this cities population is their own private God like being, has a vice after all.

Curiosity, no state the case plain and simple...it was in it's true nature...Voyeurism.

Jesus, I felt just a little bit dirty...

So familiar in each others company, their bodies seem connected in a way more subliminal than the obviously physical manifestation before my eyes tonight. Giggling and heavy breath splays it's fingers to my ears, its effervescence echoes through, curling my lips up and causing crinkles to corner my eyes.

Perhaps I should leave them to their seclusion? It was unfair of me to stay here, a thief in the night, stealing their time.

Gently I watch as his fingers brush away the lengths of blonde that disguise her cheek from view. The kiss of palm against palm, lips against lips. Hands roam to areas that would be, most certainly, out of bounds for anyone except those two, who were just a little bit more passionate than should be allowed in public. A quirk of lips and a sign of a smirk from my friends makes me not only wish that I didn't have superhearing, but once again question my presence here; on this rooftop. It wasn't private. Although at this late hour only Lois and a few other Planet workers would nip up to grab the cleaner air provided, it would be difficult to keep this out of the headlines.

I mean, honestly, below them were the offices of some of the finest journalists in this country, and they were obviously intent on keeping their relationship between just the two of them. Or maybe not, if tonight's assignation was anything to go by!

It wasn't that I wasn't a prude or anything!

I have in-fact participated in the exact same occupation on the exact same rooftop, albeit in not quite so progressively passionate a manner.

Something broke my pondering, and I now recognised another very distinctive heartbeat wending, well, shall we say stomping it's way rather assertively towards the open air of the roof... There was no way I could warn them, but it seemed that it would have been, in this instance however, too much too late!

"Well, well little cousin of mine, while like the next modern female I'm all for women's lib, this little scene...altogether too liberated for my tastes, at least if one is on the observational end that is."

Now the shit had really hit the proverbial fan and I had it seemed have to give up my claim to the betting pool after all.


End file.
